Data loss prevention (DLP) solutions are used to protect sensitive data on a computer and/or network. A DLP product monitors a computer and/or network to identify sensitive data. Such monitoring typically includes scanning all at rest files and all data that is transmitted (e.g., via email, file transfer protocol (FTP), instant messages, etc.). Each scan consumes system resources. Thus, by scanning all files and all transmitted data, considerable resources may be consumed.